


Beloved

by Linea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bottom Arjuna, M/M, Top Karna
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: 黑道paro。根据小宫太太那张图的命题作文。设定是迦周两人各为敌对家族的首领，实际上是同母异父的兄弟，小太阳无意中得知了这个事实，但娜娜毫不知情。本篇是从娜娜为了试探小太阳主动发出邀约开始的。





	Beloved

阿周那放下手中酒杯，等着端坐在沙发另一侧一直沉默的白发男人开口。  
这的确是他第一次主动向对方发出邀请，毕竟在此之前他从未想过自己会和一直以来的宿敌心平气和地坐在同一张沙发上，以前所未有的友好方式相处。他曾想过对方会用直截了当的方式回绝他，或者直接无视他的邀请，却未曾想过对方会准时赴约，甚至没有带任何一个贴身保镖，就这样毫无防备地出现在他的庄园门口。在无数次尝试着互相用枪瞄准彼此的头颅之后，他以为自己得到了一个肯定的答案——他与迦尔纳注定互相憎恶，水火不容，终究有一天其中一方要杀掉另一方。他知道对方也抱有同样的想法，可就算聪明如他也没有料到对方会对他信任至此，甚至不曾怀疑这一邀约的危险性。  
“我还以为你不会来。”良久的沉默之后，阿周那还是选择率先寂静的空气，试图用锐利的眼神激起对方的回应，“你难道没想过我会趁此机会杀了你，就此解决心头之患吗？”  
“你不会的。”迦尔纳还是维持着平素里那副为他所厌恶的平静语气，以一个笃定的眼神回答了他，“我相信你的品行，阿周那。可以杀掉我的机会有很多，你完全不必挑这种时机下手。”  
盯着那双毫无波澜的青色眼眸，阿周那像被戳中了心事一般捏紧了拳头。他的确想要亲手了结他的宿敌，不过不是现在，而是靠荷枪实弹的较量一举夺去对方的性命。这次他之所以会邀请对方来自己的庄园做客，目的其实非常明确——仅仅只是为了试探对方的立场和底线，除此之外别无所求。目前狂王库丘林的势力席卷了整个黑道，不少人已经屈服于他的狠厉作风之下，虽然他相信以迦尔纳的能力绝不可能受制于对方，但还是用这样的方式确认一番比较可靠。  
毕竟除开对手这一层身份之外，他对迦尔纳的武艺和品行都毫无怀疑，正因为如此，他才会选择将对方视为自己最优秀的对手。  
如同光辉灿烂的太阳永远不会蒙上暗尘，他的对手的确是难得一见的高洁之人，率真而又慷慨的品质曾经让他向往，却又为之深深忌惮——对方做任何都直来直去的作风着实令他痛恨，就比如此时此刻迦尔纳用那种可以洞悉一切的、几乎可以剖开灵魂一般的眼神望着他时，他感到空气中的氧气全被抽离干净，快要窒息的错觉无异于渐渐在深海中溺毙。  
“所以……你的目的是？”阿周那听到他的对手有些迟疑地开口，语气并不咄咄逼人，却也听不出困惑，“我并不认为你会想和我坐下来好好谈心。”  
“的确如此，可我也并没有想置你于不利之地，你我之间向来是堂堂正正的较量，如果我那样做不仅会败坏自己的名誉，还会失去自己长期建立起来的威信。”阿周那道，“现在的形势你我都心知肚明，我想知道你的看法……不过在此之前，我们暂且可以用比较平和的方式来一决高下。”  
话音刚落，迦尔纳暗沉的海青色眼眸便泛起了微亮的流光。他看着阿周那以从容而优雅的姿态掀开了桌面上天鹅绒遮布，一个黑白相间的精巧棋盘展现在他眼前，罗列在棋盘两端的棋子皆为象牙所造，在摇曳的灯光下散发着温润的光芒。  
“陪我对弈两局吧。”

出于宾客之礼，阿周那让迦尔纳占了先手，自己则在一旁暗自思忖着对方接下来该如何动作。只见迦尔纳手执纯白的主教，没有丝毫顾虑地将它斜着移动到了棋盘的中下方，开局便给了对手骑虎难下之势。面对如此险峻的局势，阿周那并未为之所惑，这种肃杀的棋风与迦尔纳惯常的行事风格如出一辙，虽然来势汹汹，却有着明显的突破口可以令他化险为夷。很快的，迦尔纳变得不再具有优势，可是他那张苍白俊美的脸上仍然是一副不为所动的表情，紧绷着线条利落的下颌，因为思考而低垂的双眸犹如一片极深的海。阿周那的视线并没有紧随着他手中的棋子在棋盘上逡巡，只是注视着他的侧脸，目光深邃令人不易觉察。  
迦尔纳将指间的战车移到了e5格，双方的棋局再次变得势均力敌，一来二去，也迟迟未能分出高下。这注定是场激烈的博弈，两个人在棋盘上无声地厮杀，就像这些年里他们之间那千百次的争斗一样，无论多少次短兵相接也胜负难分。然而令阿周那感到意外的是，僵持的局势并没有持续多久，他看到他的对手向来冷峻的面庞上难得地浮现了几分犹豫之色，犹如冰川在顷刻间消融，巨大的冰块裂开冰蓝色的缝隙汇入大海——这太反常了，平常的迦尔纳行事从不会有任何顾虑，更不会有丝毫退让，可现在的他面对只有一步就能占领绝对优势的棋局却迟迟不肯迈出那一步，倒像是在刻意退让一般。  
这样的反应令阿周那心生不快，不禁皱起了眉头。他从来不需要任何人退让，更别提做出退让的人是他一直想战胜的宿敌，如果在对方的退让之下让他取得胜利，他不会有丝毫的喜悦，更会让自己的自尊蒙羞，于是他率先开口唤了对方的名字：  
“迦尔纳。”  
对方偏过头望着他，绿松石般的眼眸流露出几分诧异与困惑，手中纯白的棋子迟迟未落下。  
“你在想什么？”阿周那的声线听上去带上了一丝愠怒，却依然维持着良好的风度，“明明你有机会可以让我下一步毫无退路，为什么还要有所犹豫？倘若是你获得了胜利，我也不会有丝毫怨言，相反的，如果在你有所退让的条件下让我获胜，那才会让我无地自容。”  
“……我并非有意让步。”迦尔纳沉声道，“非常在意……这份感情如此强烈，也并非我本人所能控制……”  
阿周那不知道迦尔纳的话中深意，仍然一脸困惑地望着他的对手，却无端落入那双海青色的眼瞳之中，再次被那股令他不安的窒息感淹没。灼热的空气在本不局促的空间里升腾，他感觉自己的心跳加速，血流加快，就连声音都在颤抖：“所以你究竟是什么意思。”  
“阿周那，我对你产生了不该产生的感情。”以如此直接的方式，迦尔纳毫无保留地说出了心中所想。阿周那看到那双平素里淡漠到近乎疏离，此刻却又散发出太阳般明亮光辉的青色眼眸凑近了些，有意无意地将身体沉进了柔软的沙发里。沉淀在酒精之中的醉意在发热的皮肤上渐渐扩散，促使他解开了自己的白色领带，像是想要转移注意力般地扔在了沙发靠背上。迦尔纳追逐着他的视线，而他并未意识到自己在拼命闪躲。  
“你……”阿周那刚想要出言反驳，却被某种不可抗力压制着无法开口。一个温暖而又柔软的东西紧贴着他的唇瓣，转瞬之间却又很快离开了。  
那是迦尔纳的嘴唇。

阿周那怎么也没有料到事情会发展如此地步。迦尔纳再次吻上了他的嘴唇，却并没有满足于这种单纯的触碰，而是像比之前更大胆一些地伸出舌尖舔舐着他的唇瓣，试图让他开启双唇与之唇舌交缠。他并没有想到迦尔纳会如此精于此道，更没有想过自己会在宿敌的进攻之下完全放下戒备，只能暗自压下心中的讶异与困惑专心享受这个特别的吻。  
出身高贵而仪态完美的阿周那身边从来没有缺过女人，他接受过她们的吻，以体贴的风度回应过她们的爱意。她们的吻柔软而带着芬芳，就像娇嫩的花瓣一样给他温存，可迦尔纳和她们不一样，他的嘴唇不像她们柔软，却并没有看上去那么冰冷僵硬，在平常疏离淡漠到不近人情的表象之下裹藏着太阳般的温度，带着不曾展露过的热情。当对方的嘴唇再次撤离，令人贪恋的温度转瞬即逝之后，阿周那甚至想过主动回应他，让自己再次投入进下一个出人意料的吻里。  
“讨厌吗？”他听到迦尔纳在他耳边低声问着，语气有些小心翼翼，像是在害怕得到肯定的回答一般。阿周那没有回答，只是张开双臂勾住了对方的后颈，用自己的嘴唇给了他答案——他闭上了漆黑的眼睛，将一切话语封存在双唇之间，覆盖在对方的嘴唇上，用比对方粗暴百倍的力道吐露着自己的感情。  
如果前两个吻都是蜻蜓点水般的浅尝辄止，这个吻就像一场针锋相对的战争。阿周那将自己的手指深深插入迦尔纳散乱的白发之间，迦尔纳的手指则重重地捏着阿周那的下颌让他无法动弹。他们互相撕咬着对方的嘴唇，试图依靠粗暴的进攻让自己占据有利形势，可此时的迦尔纳却不像之前那样有所顾虑了——趁着阿周那分神之际，迦尔纳舔过他的嘴唇，轻巧地钻入他的唇齿之间，像是要夺取一切那般强硬而粗暴地攻城略地，占据了双方之间的绝对优势。  
接下来发生的一切都在失去控制。阿周那被他的宿敌压制在沙发上，身上的白色条纹西装已经脱了一半，只有衬衫尚且完整地套在身上。此时迦尔纳也脱了披在身上的大衣，解开了马甲上的纽扣和颈间的红色领带，露出仿佛不曾暴露在阳光之下的苍白肌肤与胸前耀眼夺目的太阳形印记。他弯下腰来再次亲吻阿周那，沿着线条优美的脖颈下滑到胸口，舌尖扫过胸前两颗小小的、深色的乳头，像是在挑逗一般绕着乳尖轻舔不已，直至它们因为充血发红而悄然挺立。如此大胆而又出人意料的举动令阿周那心里又惊又羞，却又无法立即将对方从自己身上推开——这个男人的口腔如此火热，唇舌之间的温度几乎要将他的皮肤融化，却带给了他前所未有的被取悦的快感，令他深深地沦陷其中。他感觉到自己的下半身已经昂扬挺立，身上的每一块肌肤都要被点燃了，却只是紧咬着嘴唇努力不让自己发出呻吟，满眼嗔怪地紧盯着自己的对手。  
察觉到阿周那的勃起之后，迦尔纳刚想伸手去解对方的皮带，却被对方的手挡住了去路。只见阿周那瞪着他，汗水濡湿黑发，呼吸渐渐急促，绸缎般的深色肌肤上正悄悄浸染上一层不可思议的微红，这种明明沉浸在情欲之中却又不肯承认的姿态再次击中了迦尔纳，让他心中涌动的强烈感情再次喷薄而出。  
“如果不释放出来，你会很难受。”迦尔纳直白地说着，在对方汗涔涔的脸颊印下了一个安慰般的吻，“让我帮你。”  
“这就是你的圈套吧。”阿周那说着，放下了自己最后的防备，“现在，到床上去，然后取悦我吧……”

和自己长久以来的宿敌滚到同一张床上的状况倒是头一次。  
两个人都褪去了多余的衣物，毫无保留地裸裎相对。阿周那不曾料到的是，不着寸缕的迦尔纳并不如看起来那么弱不禁风，虽然身形瘦削却覆盖着一层恰到好处的肌肉。他的手指修长而有力，正沿着阿周那的腰际两侧慢慢下滑到双腿之间，到达了最为隐秘的所在，像是想要从他的口中逼出更多的呻吟一般揉捏着硬挺的性器和沉重的囊袋，脸上却依然保持那副圣人般的神情。看着自己上方那张苍白的、甚至没有流多少汗的俊脸，阿周那心里顿时升了一股无名火——明明眼前这个家伙比他更适合待在下面吧，为什么被搞到一脸狼狈的会是自己啊？正当他还在为自己的遭遇忿忿不平之时，却被对方接下来的举动完全冲散了意识。他看到迦尔纳的脸一路滑了下去，紧接着用颜色极淡的嘴唇慢慢地，碰到了他的性器。  
迦尔纳的口腔柔滑而火热，正一点点将他性器包裹起来，吸吮着顶端缓缓渗出的前液，同时用灵活的舌尖刺激着铃口，迫使他释放出更多。强忍着射精的欲望，在对方出人意料的攻势下仍然不想就此屈服的阿周那撑起疲软的身体往下望去，却看到了这样的景象——专心取悦着他的迦尔纳正紧闭着双眼，低垂着纤长的睫毛，嘴角被他的阴茎塞得满满的，就连苍白的肌肤也染上了一层薄薄的淡粉色。面对此情此景，阿周那紧绷在脑中的最后一根理智之弦骤然断裂，还没等他自己反应过来，他那向来引以为傲的忍耐力便背叛了他，促使他全部射在了对方嘴里。  
看着对方一滴不落地吞下自己的精液，抬手擦去嘴角的白浊之后，阿周那只感觉羞愤难当，试图用手臂盖住自己的脸不让对方看见。正当他偏过头想要将自己脸上狼狈不堪的表情掩盖起来，却被一只骨节分明的手捏住了下颌，强硬地扳了回来。  
“阿周那。”迦尔纳用他所厌恶的平静语气唤出他的名字，却上了几分不常有的压迫感。他不情不愿地收回目光，只见对方海青色的眼眸里满溢着他不曾见过的狂热，像真正的太阳一般几乎要灼伤了他。  
“不要看我……”阿周那用嘶哑含混的声音说着，语气近乎乞求，仿佛放下了他平素里拥有的全部骄傲。迦尔纳也没有强迫他，只是轻柔地爱抚着他，将一个又一个吻印在他赤裸的肌肤上。  
当安抚般的亲吻逐渐被粗暴的舔舐啃咬所替代，对方的嘴唇再次支配他的身体时，他感觉自己再次中了对方的圈套，又轻而易举地勃起了。这时迦尔纳正埋在他腿间，舔吻着他湿漉漉的大腿内侧，湿润滑腻的触感让他敏感的身体不由得颤抖起来，手指抓紧了身下皱巴巴的床单。他感觉到迦尔纳的发梢磨蹭着他的肌肤，微痒酥麻的触感像一道电流穿过下腹令他脊背挺直肌肉紧绷，然而这次对方并没有花多大功夫，只是在脆弱的铃口上轻轻一舔，便如愿得到了理想的效果。  
白浊黏腻的液体飞溅在阿周那深色的光滑肌肤上，鲜明的颜色对比看起来火辣而又情色，迦尔纳愣愣地看着眼前的旖旎画面，倒是很难得地红了脸。可惜沉浸在羞愤之中的阿周那并没有亲眼目睹这样珍贵的画面，只是色厉内荏地警告着自己的对手，提醒着对方以后的悲惨后果，恼怒的样子就像一只被踩到尾巴的猫。  
“做人要愿赌服输。”迦尔纳的声音比平常多了些笑意，听起来似乎相当高兴，又伸出手指在对方的小腹上沾了点还未干涸的精液。阿周那不知道对方心里在打什么算盘，也就没有过多在意对方的动作。然而没等他回过神来，身体被异物入侵的感觉便传遍了四肢百骸，无端冒出的痛楚令他蜷起了脚趾——这时的他才意识到那是对方的手指，正从他的内部慢慢打开他的身体，将黏腻的精液涂抹在干涩的穴口和内壁上，在他的体内轻敲剪动。经过了粗略的润滑之后，阿周那的后穴仍然紧得可怕，迦尔纳将深埋在对方身体里的手指缓缓抽出，有些无奈地叹了口气。  
“可能会很疼……忍一忍。”迦尔纳一边轻柔地吻着阿周那的肩膀，一边揉捏着对方挺翘的臀部，像是通过这样的方式能让对方好过一点，“我要进去了。”  
听到对方的话语，阿周那本能地想要反抗，却被对方扣住双腕不能动弹。他向来以为迦尔纳的力气是不及他的，却不曾想过如此纤瘦的他会有如此强大的力量。在微弱的反抗之后，他还是被强硬地翻过身去，被迫高高地抬起臀部。迦尔纳再次压了上来，细细地亲吻着他的耳廓直至后背，在那些迷人的凹陷处留下齿痕。与此同时，他找准了适合自己的角度，一边揉捏着阿周那挺翘的臀部，一边朝前挺动着腰，让自己嵌进了对方体内。  
阿周那的身体久经锻炼，自然强壮而坚韧，可仍然不够放松，正因为迦尔纳的撞击紧绷成相当优美的弓形。迦尔纳伸手抚摸着他身上起伏而流畅的背部曲线，就像在抚摸着一张上好的弓，只能低声赞叹这被神所恩宠的令人惊叹的美丽。可这样的冲撞对于阿周那来说的确太疼了，就算他有着超乎常人的坚忍也不禁淌下泪来。  
“混蛋……迦尔纳……”强忍着疼痛与快感，阿周那咬牙切齿地骂着伏在自己身上罪魁祸首，却迎来了更猛烈的撞击。迦尔纳按着他的腰，仍旧不依不饶地朝前挺进，像是在这种时刻也要分出个高下似的，执着地想要将对方从内到外的占有。  
巨大的阴茎蹭过肠壁，穿过紧致而湿润的甬道，碾过敏感而脆弱的腺体，几乎要捅穿阿周那的直肠。当迦尔纳握着他的腰，终于一鼓作气挺进最深处时，却并没有满足于此。他叹息着慢慢退出对方的身体，下一秒却猛地将对方翻转过来，以面对面的姿势再次整根没入。  
“……不、不要了……太深了……唔……”  
沉浸在情欲中的阿周那哭叫的模样的确令迦尔纳心生怜惜，却并没有使他停下冲撞的动作。他再次俯下身去亲吻阿周那湿润的眼角和汗涔涔的嘴唇，在对方光滑而滚烫的肌肤上落下亲吻，希望能从那双迷蒙的黑眼睛里得到一丝丝回应。这时阿周那原本涣散的眼神骤然变得明亮起来，就像被精细打磨的黑曜石一样光彩夺目。他们的视线再次相遇，交织在一起，迦尔纳感觉到那股犹如海潮般强烈的感情再次向他袭来，并将他完完全全吞没。  
“阿周那……”  
他从未像现在这样呼唤过对方的名字，饱含着那么多的爱意，却未曾有机会可以表达。他们是惺惺相惜的对手，也是血脉相连的至亲，正因为如此，才不被允许超脱世俗的方式去爱对方。可就算如此，迦尔纳仍然迫切地想要知道这个事实——阿周那是否像他一样爱着自己呢？他从来不懂感情方面的东西，为此他感到惴惴不安，甚至为这次伤害到了对方而感到自责。可当阿周那主动朝他张开双臂，顺从地用身体接纳他时，他知道，自己得到了可以确信无疑的答案——  
他是被爱着的。

-FIN-


End file.
